rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Track Day Domination (v5.6.0)
For the previous release of this event see Track Day Domination |Stages = 5 |Goals = 20 |RS = 25,000 |Gold = 30 |Manufacturer = FORD |Main Reward = SHELBY GT350R}} *IF NOT OWNED: Master The Track|In-game description.}} *IF OWNED (v5.6.0): Master The Track|In-game description.}} Track Day Domination ''(v5.6.0)'' was a Flashback Event in Real Racing 3. It gave the players a chance to win the FORD SHELBY GT350R, or 25 . Track Day Domination ''(v5.6.0)'' opened October 23, 2017 and had a 5-day time limitThe way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM 23-October (local time), the event can be completed 5x24 hours later, 11PM 28-October, allowing almost two full days to complete stage 5. from when the player starts. The FORD SHELBY GT350R has been added to the Muscle and Prestige bonus series, located in the Expert group and All-Out Attack bonus series, located in the Elite group. Rewards for completing this special event are: *Car not owned: 25,000, 25 and FORD SHELBY GT350R *Car owned: 25,000 and 25 FAQ and Tips Before starting the Track Day Domination (v5.6.0) special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Track Day Domination Stage 01 (School's Open) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (School's Open) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the FORD SHELBY GT350R on Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Track Day Domination Stage 01. Stage 02 (One of the Family) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (One of the Family) are rewarded with 10,000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the FORD SHELBY GT350R on Dubai Autodrome. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Track Day Domination Stage 02. Stage 03 (Head of the Pack) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (Head of the Pack) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the FORD SHELBY GT350R on Indianapolis Motor Speedway. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Track Day Domination Stage 03. Stage 04 (The Artillery) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (The Artillery) are rewarded with 15,000 and 5 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the FORD SHELBY GT350R on Mount Panorama. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Track Day Domination Stage 04. Stage 05 (The Final Lesson) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (The Final Lesson) are rewarded 5 and the FORD SHELBY GT350R. Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the FORD SHELBY GT350R on Nürburgring. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Track Day Domination Stage 05. Completion Rewards Footnotes Category:Flashback